Ahuizotl Mass Shipping
Ahuizotal’s foundations are based upon the seized assets of Askar-ran, which came about from centralization and consolidation of the 2184 peace between the Archivist Lords, the Rimenight Rebellions and Titan. The batarian crime lord Askar-ran maintained a sizeable merchant marine and distinct trading arm and after the coup many of these assets including ships, warehouses, client lists and contacts were recovered intact by the usurping force. In the absence of significant external pressures, Nikolai ran the branch much the same way that his predecessor and former employer had: a subset of his operations whose proceeds were primarily used to augment other sources of income. A steady, secure revenue stream to help bolster more interesting and more pressing projects. Post-Bull Market this almost laissez-faire approach was deemed no longer viable and the recently acquired assets in question (Lighthouse station,Sadarung Floodgate and Fengdra Diluvians, plus the potential for a Kraithandaic-Zhryai’loth trade route) were too valuable to let go to waste. Staff was acquired through hiring professionals from outside and promoting promising captains from Sixteen Sages transfer. The Adruza Clan and their supercarriers were also acquired. Varied resources were gathered under one brand of Ahuizotl. Today Ahuizotal ships ply the lanes within the Abyss and across the Rainreaved; including the dangerous cataract that runs from Omega through the Near-Terminus trade worlds to the Citadel. The trade exchange has contributed significantly to the company’s coffers and supports a wide number of corporate endeavours. Though its central offices are located on Zhryai’loth, Ahuizotal maintains fortified harbors on three of the four galactic keystone stations for secure docking and loading. Company freighters are almost always accompanied by Myrmidon ships. Leadershiphttp://cdn.wikia.com/wiki/Titan_Corporation?action=edit&section=5 Dalatrass Adruza Tai was the youngest of eight sisters and regarded as ranking among the least influential members of the family's leadership; most of the shares of clan loyalty, manpower, and resources were divided up by her siblings long before she hatched. It was not for lack of trying granted, but there’s only so much that can be done with a bare bones marriage contract, a handful of clutches and few squads of house soldiers that her Adruza was obligated to afford her. Effectively locked out of the political arena, Tai turned her attentions to economic interests. Leveraging what contacts she had to acquire several freighters and container ships, busying herself with the intricacies of trade within the complex and conflicting realms of the Lystheni Dynastic. As the years passed she was able to quietly grow her holdings into a somewhat respectable merchant group; enough to attract the attention of Titan, and enough for the fledgling state to offer her and her branch of the clan an extended employment contract in the Rainreaved. She accepted and has helmed Ahuizotal since. Alair Otyphonian is on the surface not a wonder of the modern galaxy. A bastard of a prominent Kraithandaic house and a hanger on to the machinations of the Purple Court, he was born into money without prominence or power. At first glance one would be inclined to say that he is careless, ignorant, and entitled; the traditional hallmarks of a hereditary nobility. However, extensive first and second hand experience with the Phersangi; a lifetime spent watching and absorbing the movements and politics of a prosperous trade world have rendered him extremely knowledgeable as to the spheres of merchants and economic policy. His rumpled exterior masks great amount of business acumen and woe is the rival who underestimates it. Category:Organizations and Businesses Category:Titan Corporation